


gone for good

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: But With Lots of Fun New Detail!, F/M, Padme Amidala’s Death Scene, wrote this in five minutes because i like to live on the edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: padme amidala thinks of her husband.





	gone for good

And if she had joined him? If she had agreed to go with him, to let him use his powers to save her?

Everything hurts. And then there is the wail of a crying child.

Was he right? Would his powers, the powers he claimed were newfound, have saved her?

Someone is speaking to her. Obi-Wan? She cannot make out the words. Everything hurts so badly.

If he had saved her, what would have happened next? Would the man she had fallen in love with have come back to her?

Names, she realises. She must give the child a name.

Would he have cared for his children? He had loved her, but would his love have been enough to steer him off of his course of murder and ruin?

“Luke,” she gasps. And the pain strikes again.

She believes the answer is yes. There is still good in him, in her husband. He had only wanted to keep her safe. 

The cry of another child makes its way to her ears. A girl, she is informed.

Her husband would have loved a daughter, she knows. 

“Leia,” she breathes. 

Her husband, she decides, would have loved these children. He was good. He was good.

“Obi-Wan... There’s good in him... I know... I know there’s... still...”

He was good, and she is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> its been so long since i watched star wars. im so sorry.


End file.
